The goal of the Gordon Research Conference on Epithelial Differentiation & Keratinization is to provide a stimulating forum for the dissemination and discussion of new research, opportunities and concepts at the forefront of epidermal and epithelial biology. Since its inception in 1979, the meeting has stimulated further scientific progress and collaboration among the diverse group of investigators that is typically attracted to this conference, and has evolved into one of the primary research meetings of its kind in this field for investigators in the US and Europe. The epidermis remains as a central focus, but the meeting has evolved to include other epithelial systems such as cornea, mammary gland, gut, olfactory, neural and respiratory, as lessons we learn from each of these epithelial systems provide insight into and facilitate our understanding of the others. The program for 2005 reflects this continuing evolution with representatives from several of these epithelial systems. The aims of the next conference which will be held May 29-June 3, 2005 at II Ciocco, Barga, Italy are: 1) to build on a solid tradition of defining the most important problems and opportunities at the frontiers of epithelial biology and facilitating interactions and discussion that explore new research areas, 2) to nurture and stimulate the development of young investigators in epithelial biology who will in turn continue this tradition, 3) to ensure that the field remains vibrant and receptive to concepts and advances in related fields by bringing in 'new blood' and encouraging cross talk among investigators in related fields. Towards accomplishing these aims, the 2005 conference will bring together an international cadre of participants including scientists from academia, industry, clinicians and basic researchers, young scientists and senior scientists, dermatologists and pathologists, cell, developmental and molecular biologists in an atmosphere conducive to the free exchange of ideas. The themes to be developed in the Sessions will include 1) Cell Fate Decisions and Stem Cell Lineage Determination; 2) Developmental Signaling Pathways and Morphogenesis; 3) Structural and Cell Biology of Cell-Cell Junctions; 4) Cellular Plasticity and the Role of the Microenvironment; 5) Epithelial Differentiation and Disease; 6) Neuroepithelium and Sensory Epithelia. The specific goal of this proposal is to generate funds to support the travel, registration and subsistence for the speakers, chairs and major participants in the conference.